the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Kion
Kion is the son of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara, the Brother in law of Kovu, the grandson of Mufasa, Sarabi and Nala's Father, the great-nephew of Scar, the husband of jasiri the adopted father of Hodari and Bwana, and the father of Mohatu, Simba jr., Ahadi, Askari, Umoja. Appearance As a little cub, Kion's appearance almost looked the same to what he is now except his nose is pink, had three small spots on his hind end and has a tan-yellow coat with white whiskers. Kion is very similar to his father in many aspects. He has a light golden pelt and paler golden paws, underbelly, and muzzle, with scruffier fur on his upper cheeks and the base of his chest. He has a bright red head tuft, and a bushy tail tip that is the same color as his mane. His eyes are orange-brown, with dark, thick eyebrows located above them. He possesses a sepia brown nose and dark brown whiskers, with brown rims along the side of his light red-brown inner ears and black rims along the top. At the base of each of his legs, Kion has numerous spots in a darker shade than his main fur color. His Mark of the Guard is imprinted in orange/red on his shoulder. Kion's paw pads are a dull pinkish-brown, and his claws are a silvery-white. As a Female, Kion is a slim and lean her pelt is glight golden with her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are a tan color. Her upper eye shades are darker than her main pelt and her lower shades are lighter. She has a red tail tuft. She has brown rims along the side of her light red-brown inner ears and black rims along the top. Her eyes are orange-brown. Personality Unlike his father Simba, Kion is a stickler for the rules. Even in the face of temptation - as seen when his baobab ball is lost in the Outlands - he heeds the words of his parents and intelligently recognizes the signs of potential danger. This strong sense of responsibility is in part why Kion has such a sturdy head on his shoulders and is much less likely to jump into dangerous situations than his best friend, Bunga. However, despite this more accountable side, Kion is still a young adult lion and enjoys a good tussle with his friends. He can be careless when it comes to games, as seen when he disrespects his father and sister during their morning lesson with his game of Baobab Ball. Powers and abilities * Roar of the Elders: Kion possesses the Roar of the Elders. When he uses the Roar of the Elders, all the ancient lion kings roar along with him, instilling real power in the roar. With this roar, he has flattened plains, held floods back and torn down rock-slides. Throughout the series, Kion begins to learn more about the roar and it's other mysterious powers. ** Sonic Roar: Kion can use the roar to send his enemies several feet away, however, it is not as powerful as Scar's (as the roar can kill the user's opponents) possibly because he has not yet reached his full potential; though it is most likely that the true power of the roar is released from anger. ** Lion Head Mark: Whoever Kion chooses to become part of his team, he marks them with a lion head, symbolizing their positions as members of the Lion Guard, when Kion inherited the Roar of the Elders; a lion head automatically appeared on his left shoulder. ** Producing Rain Clouds: Kion can use the roar on a cloud to produced a rain cloud. ** Precision: Kion can use the roar to hit precise target(s). ** Spiritual Summoning: Kion can use the roar to summon evil spirits from the afterlife; but only when he uses the roar out of anger. He can also used it to summon good spirits of the past, like Mufasa. Abilities * High-Level Intellect/Skilled Tactician/Leader: Kion is highly intelligent for his age, as the new leader of the Lion Guard, he is a capable leader and tactician. * Skilled Combatant: As the new leader of the Lion Guard, Kion is a capable fighter. He is able to hold his own against Janja and his clan for long periods of time. * Skilled Tracker: Kion is the best tracker in the Lion Guard. In "The Imaginary Okapi", he immediately realized the mysterious animal tracks that Fuli found are leopard tracks; despite the fact that the Pride Lands have no leopards in them. * Animal Strength: Kion is the second strongest member of the Lion Guard; he is able to paw swipe the hyena Janja backward several feet. He managed to defeat a teenage lion like Nuka. He was also able to pull Swala (a fully grown gazelle) to safety by her antler. * Animal Speed: Kion is the third fastest member of the Lion Guard, but he is considered to be the second fastest of runner. * Animal Eyesight: Kion has the second best eyesight in the Lion Guard. * Animal Smelling: Kion has the best sense of smell in the Lion Guard. * Animal Hearing: Kion has the best hearing in the Lion Guard. * Animal Stamina: Kion is able to run or fight for long periods of time. * Animal Endurance: Kion is able to endure hits from Janja. Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Kion is first seen seeing the pride lands in bad shape. At the same time he sees Evil Lions coming towards Pride Rock which leave him confused. Once he is up he told Kiara what happened and his sister told him that that won't happen since she know that her brother will stop the villain before it does. The next day kion was present at Amira's wedding. Later on Reth and Reth's Pride attack the pride lands and engage in battle with them. Kion fight off two of the lions but are eventually overwhelmed and taken captive. Reth and his pride later takes Kion to slash's lair where he meets Reth's Boss. She then starts using a spell that can separate kion from his Evil Counter part which causes Kion great pain. He was later rescued by his lion guard. Back in the pride lands, Askari and his lion guard appears in the sky to Kion. When Kion expresses feelings of self-doubt, Askari encourages him while also assuring him that if he and his friends work together as a team they can accomplish anything. Afterwards, Kion and his Lion guard decides to Gather up the army again to fight against Slash. After gathering up all the other members of the army. Kion decides to get more help so he and mhina went to the lion guard: new beginning universe where they seek help from Mohatu and her friends. The Army begin to buckle down for Slash's imminent arrival. And Kion and the other leaders of the army devise a secret plan. Later, he and the rest of the Army witness Slash and her army on the horizon. Kion and Mohatu have a brief conversation with Slash before the attack begins. The Army vigorously defend the pride lands, but are forced to retreat. Following another fierce battle in the Royal Den, the Army fall back. Kion and Shujaa attempt to slow Slash. After that both Kion and Shujaa mysteriously disappears. As part of a long drawn out plan, Kion unveils himself at Slash's lair. During the battle, Kion pursues Slash but was halted by Reth. Jasiri and Mahuluti move forward to confront the Leader, whilst Kion and Reirei fight together to stop the male lion. Kion then proceeds on wards and saves Jasiri from Evil Kion. Mahuluti was almost crushed by a rock slide caused by evil kion during the fight. Mahuluti however, is saved by Kion. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away and Elena uses the Infinite Stones to erase slash's Army. After the battle, kion, mhina and kion's lion guard spoke with Askari via in a dream. The Adventures of the South Lands: Mhina's Rule and The New Adventures of the South Lands In The Adventures of the South Lands: Mhina's Rule and The New Adventures of the South Lands, Kion and his Brother Kopa are rogues and spent most of their life traveling and wandering, never staying in one place. Though, while travelling, he finds himself drawn to a female Lyena, who is the Princess of the Southern Pride. Unlike his Personality in Legends of the lion guard and The lion guard new beginning. Kion isn't playful when he was a cub. Due to how his family travelling most of his cubhood, Kion and his brother didn't have the luxury to play and not worry. He and his family were constantly on guard watching out for each other. As a father, he is caring, understanding and protective. As king, he becomes wise and despite many errors, he corrects them. He listens to what the other animals want and tries to get everyone to agree on something. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Pride Landers Category:Protagonist Category:Canon revised Characters Category:Spouses Category:Royalty Category:Royal Family Category:Leaders Category:Royal Guards Category:Lovers Category:Former Leaders Category:Kings